


Still The Same

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is always the first person Pete calls when he needs someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still The Same

Pete called him as soon as Ashlee had packed her overnight bag and some stuff for Bronx and left for her sister's house. The car hadn't even left the driveway before his cell phone was in his hand.

 

“Trick, she -I need you,” Pete managed to choke out when he heard his best friend's voice answer.

 

He focused on Patrick's steady voice, the way the words flowed together; he concentrated on the only person he ever knew who had never let him down when it mattered.

 

“Alright, I'll book the first flight I can,” Patrick told him, his voice firm; Pete heard the slight noise of keyboard keys and knew he was booking the flight while they were talking. “Do I need to pick anything up? Porn, vodka? A shovel? Garbage bags? Ammonia? Gasoline?”

 

“No,” Pete answered unable to stop the smile that twisted his lips for a second; no matter how dark things got, Patrick could always help him, could always make it bearable.

 

The only time he had ever forgotten that had been when he sat in the parking lot of a Best Buy and took a handful of sleeping pills and tried to sleep long enough to forget he had any problems. Even then, the last words he had said to his sister before he passed out was to tell her to make sure Patrick understood that it wasn't his fault.

 

Now, he had Bronx to remind him that he can't be that self-absorbed or reckless any more, but it was still Patrick that he needed when things got like this.

 

“No, just you,” Pete repeated and there was a history of friendship in those few words that no one else would ever be able to understand. “She left me and I just -I don't -”

 

“Alright,” Patrick said, his voice shifting a couple degrees, becoming more soothing and Pete would feel ridiculous about it if he didn't need it so much. “The plane leaves here in two hours, we can talk more when I get there.

 

“I'm going to call my mom to let her know I'll be out of town for a little bit and throw some stuff in a bag. Call you when I'm leaving, OK?”

 

“Yeah,” Pete answered, squeezing his eyes closed to stop the tears that suddenly wanted to fall. “Thanks, Trick, I just.... Thanks, that's all.”

 

“You're my best friend, jack-off -what the hell else would I do when you need me?”

 

Patrick hung up, his scathing reply more comforting then any empty reassurances would have been.

 

And when he showed up hours later, letting himself in and putting down his bag before walking over to the couch to haul Pete up into a bear hug and whispered, “Don't worry, man, we'll figure it out,”, Pete finally let himself break down.

 

He fisted his hands into his best friend's t-shirt and knew that no matter what else happened, he would always have Patrick and that would be enough.


End file.
